charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Warlock
The Dragon Warlock was a hybrid warlock descending from a long line of warlocks spawned by a dragon and a sorceress. He was a feared killer who hated witches with a passion. History In 2000, the Dragon Warlock was hired by the Council along with a Genie to destroy the Charmed Ones. The warlock was hesitant about working with the Genie, stating that they only worked for themselves. The bottle of the Genie was sent to the manor and the Genie eventually tricked the sisters into making wishes. When Phoebe wished for an active power, the Genie stole the warlock's power of flight and gave it to Phoebe. Furious, the warlock stormed the manor, though Piper froze him and Phoebe dropped him in a park. The warlocks returned to the council and they summoned the Genie to explain himself. The Genie told the warlock to go after the powerless sister, Prue, whose wish had turned her into her teenage self. The warlock picked Prue up with a car and took her to the Park. After kissing her, he revealed his true nature to scare her. Prue ran off and called her sisters, leading them into the warlock's trap. As Piper and Phoebe arrived to save Prue, the warlock stabbed her in the back, killing her. The Genie then began feeling guilty and decided to help the sisters. As the warlock attacked the manor, Prue was wished back to life and the sisters vanquished him with the Power of Three Spell. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. thumb|Fire Breathing ;Active Powers *'Fire Breathing:' The ability to emit a powerful, deadly fire blast from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. *'Flight:' The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. The Genie stated that he must have tracked Phoebe after his Flight power was transfered to her. ;Other Powers *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of magical beings by killing them with an athame. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. He was able survive a fall from a height of several stories. Book of Shadows .Season 8, "Rewitched"]] Dragon Warlock Perhaps the most feared and Powerful Witch Killer there is. Fear His Flight Fear His Fire The Strength of a Hundred Men Lineage: The Twisted Spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress. Beware: Only the Most Powerful Dare Challenge. Notes and Trivia *Although the Book of Shadows states the Dragon Warlock descended from a dragon and a sorceress, the sorceress in question was presumably a warlock, as demons and warlocks are different species. *Despite being stated to be a mixed breed between warlock and dragon, the Dragon Warlock flew through kinetic force instead of wings. Appearances The Dragon Warlock appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Hybrids